


Depression

by zistysfosgerald



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Depression, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura isn't happy anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depression

Carmilla noticed something was off about her roommate, Laura. She stopped making her videos, and now she was going to bed really late. Carmilla was actually worried, but didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to do because she wasn't very good at helping people. Although she wasn't, she was good at listening to other people. 

"Laura?" Carmilla called out, and Laura turned to face her.

"Yeah?" Laura asked, and Carmilla could tell she was crying. 

"Are you okay?" Carmilla asked, and Laura instantly shook her head. 

"Can you come cuddle with me? I know you don't like cuddling, but I need it right now..." Laura trailed off, and Carmilla shot up.

Moving at vampire speed, she got in Laura's bed so that Laura was the little spoon.

"Thank you, Carmilla,"

"It's absolutely no problem, lovely!"


End file.
